This project will be a collaborative effort involving the Medical University of South Carolina, the University of North Carolina, and Dorothea Dix Hospital. The specific aims of the project are: 1) to examine the efficacy of a pulse loading dose of intravenous clomipramine in the treatment of depression in adolescent patients and 2) to characterize the status of serotonergic systems in depressed adolescents, by comparing their neuroendocrine responses to low dose IV CMI with those of healthy control subjects.